


bricht moonlicht nicht.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [48]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Frottage, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Late 50’s John and Paul trying out dry humping for the first time? Maybe Paul’s a bit apprehensive about it and John has to kinda convince him?"





	bricht moonlicht nicht.

1958,

It was about a year after Paul had first met John that the older boy propositioned him something… interesting.

It had been a long day, followed by a longer night of drinking and drunken shenanigans. It was on their way home to John’s aunt Mimi’s house (she was out for the weekend visiting friends in another town) that John’s subtle hints first made their appearances

Both were using each other as support as they staggered the middle of the wide deserted road of the quaint suburban area John woke up in every morning… well, most mornings. Paul had felt a soft touch on his buttocks as they went down the asphalt laid path but thought nothing of it; thinking it had been a mistake or that John’s hand had slipped. It was when a soft squeeze followed that both Paul and his heart jumped.

“What’re you doing?” He questioned his good pal; increasingly panicking with the hard beating in his chest. His eyes were wide as he watched a smirk form on his friends face.

But no answer was given. John just shrugged and then proceeded to walk down the road towards Mendips. Paul blinked, silent and confused by the response, before quickly following his friend. Maybe it really had been nothing. They were sobering up in the cold autumn air but alcohol still laid heavy in their veins. 

They reached the front garden of Mendips. It had seen great care from the hands of Mimi Smith. And lesser from the feet and wheels of bicycles of John Lennon and his friends.

They never reached the front door. They had only just staggered past the creaking gate when Paul felt a fury of hands on the back of his jacket. It was pulling and lifting and Paul turned to face a grinning John. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and Paul reached down to stop him, cold hands on cold hands.

“…John,” he whispered with a slight sigh. The older boy stopped but his hands moved to his hips, to his waist before finally reaching his shoulders with a firm squeeze. “Give us a kiss,” he muttered while leaning forward; lips puckered. It was tempting, incredibly so. He had felt… things about his friends not long after they started hanging out and play together. The same way he felt about girls but in a way… more intensely so.

“John, you’re drunk,” he said with a sigh. Disappointing himself.

John shrugged with half-lidded eyes, “so are you.”

He wasn’t… wrong. Paul might not be as hard into the fogginess of alcohol as John but he still was there. The hands on his shoulder roughly landed on his soft, round, cheeks. Paul immediately felt warm against the calloused cold hands and the beating heart increased as John slowly leaned in and gave him a hard kiss on the lips.

It wasn’t exactly what he had imagined his first kiss with John to be. Drunken. Rough. But it hadn’t been bad. Feeling the other boy’s lips on his. But John started shaking his head as he leaned away from Paul. 

“This won’t do,” he heard him say in a frantic mutter before being pulled away into the surprisingly unlocked house. Paul’s questions went unheard as was lead up the stairs and into the small bedroom belonging to John. He was pushed gently onto the rickety bed as John’s hands returned to his shoulders. One crept to his cheek and was followed by a much more satisfying kiss than the one in the garden had been. It quickly turned slobby in both their drunkenness and Paul felt his trousers become increasingly tighter and tighter. And as John straddled him; he quickly found it to be mutual.

His bottom lip was bitten and he opened it to accept the warm tongue belonging to John. He let out a strangled moan as John suddenly moved, adding friction between their erection and Paul had never felt anything like it before. And he felt; he wanted nothing else for the rest of his young life. The feeling of a throbbing hardness against his own. The calloused hands of John on his cheek and waist as he was guided along with the flow and rhythm. 

He felt warm and desperately wanted to be undressed but it was too late to stop now. John’s shifting and grinding became rougher, greedier, and louder. The way they both moaned in appreciation and anticipation made Paul feel beyond grateful for the lack of anyone else in the house. 

It was a blinding flash of light that first made Paul catch unto the fact that he was coming. Hard. Nothing he had ever felt with any girl as he practically exploded in his trousers with a hard groan. John shut him up with a hungry kiss and he kept moving and moving and moving as Paul went through the rush of feelings that the orgasm had brought along. 

John came quickly afterwards. Paul knew this for sure. The other boy’s grip hardened around Paul’s tender flash, whitening his knuckles, as John moaned into the increasingly slobbier kiss. The room fell to a comfortable silence as they slowly got their breathing back in order. Sweaty foreheads rested against each other and the silence continued. 


End file.
